


Family Business

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The Hermit and Jessica help Madison train Nightdust.





	

The Hermit watched the scene playing out before him from the top of the little slope leading to his home, a hot cup of coffee warming his palms. The little pink-clad figure approached one of the wild ponies, holding a hand out, only for it to turn and bolt away, leading the rest of the herd with him. The Hermit chuckled. Of course young Madison would try to tame the lead stallion of the herd. Madison scuffed the ground with her shoes and then heard his chuckle, spun around, and ran towards him with a big grin on her face.

“Hermit!” she called, and he could see her readying to spring into his arms as she often did. Then, she saw where he was standing and the mug in his hands and reconsidered, instead stopping in front of him. Her sneakers skidded slightly on the dew-damp grass, but she managed to stop herself before she could crash into him.

“Hello, young Madison,” said the Hermit, giving her a friendly smile.

“I’m trying to tame Nightdust, but he won’t listen to me,” said Madison, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting.

“Well, he is a wild pony, and the leader of his herd,” said the Hermit.

“Really?” asked Madison.

“Yes, he umm… he leads the wild pony herd,” said the Hermit. “You’re just like your great grandmother, you know. She has her eyes on that stallion.”

“My ears are burning,” said a familiar voice, and both of them brightened at the sight of Jessica walking up the slope. Her hair was plastered to her neck, so she must have just got here. Madison ran and hugged her first, almost knocking her over but not quite.

“Grandma!” Madison cried happily, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman. Jess laughed and returned her embrace.

“H-hello,” said the Hermit, and Jess turned to give him a loving smile. Madison detached herself from Jess and gave the two room to embrace, looking away from the disgusting display of affection.

“So, what’s my little girl up to?” asked Jess.

“I’m trying to get Nightdust to let me ride him,” said Madison. “But he’s being stubborn.”

“The lead stallion? Wow, you don’t make things easy, do you, kid?” said Jess.

“That’s what I was saying to her,” said the Hermit. “But it’s what she wants.”

“Well, I guess I can choose a different horse,” said Jess. “If you manage to train him, that is.”

“I will!” said Madison. “But will you help me, grandma?”

“Helping my rival? Now, that’s a little silly, isn’t it?” said Jess.

“Pleeeease?” Madison begged, turning big blue eyes on her great grandmother.

“Oh, alright, just stop looking at me like that,” said Jess with a laugh. “I’ll help you train him.”

“And I’ll help you, too,” said the Hermit. “I don’t want my wild herd to hurt you.”

“Your wild herd? Do you control them? Is that your wizard power?” asked Madison.

“Ehm… no,” said the Hermit. “But I feed them and take care of them, so I guess you could call that my power.”

“You’re a horse wizard,” said Madison. Jess was blushing like she did every time Madison called him a wizard, though she didn’t know why- Jess was the first one who’d called him a wizard, after all.

“Right, well, you have a horse wizard and a siren helping you,” said Jess. “So let’s get started.”

Madison watched as the Hermit hobbled out to the wild herd and raised a hand. He gave a little whistle and the dark shape of Nightdust detached from the herd, trotting towards him. The Hermit touched Nightdust’s head, and the horse nuzzled his hand.

“Madison, come over here,” said the Hermit. “Uh, slowly.” Madison stopped skipping, then slowed to a kind of trot as she approached.

“Walk, Madison,” said Jess, and Madison slowed her gait again.

“Right, now hold your hand out gently,” said the Hermit. Madison thrust her hand towards the pony.

“Gently,” said Jess, seeing the pony startle away. Nightdust backed up another step when Jess approached. She muttered something, but Madison didn’t understand it. What did someone named Aideen have to do with horses?

Instead, Madison stretched her hand out towards Nightdust with her palm open. A small carrot appeared there, and Madison giggled as Nightdust ate it.

“How did you do that?” asked Jess.

“Oh, it just happens sometimes,” said Madison. “I want a carrot and one appears. Maybe I’m a horse wizard too.” She was clearly delighted at Nightdust warming up to her, but she still spoke quietly and stayed still apart from some trembling.

“Maybe you are,” said the Hermit. He shared a look with Jessica, but Madison barely saw it. She was too busy rubbing Nightdust’s ears.

“He’s letting me pet him now,” said Madison. “Can I ride you, Nightdust?”

“Let him get used to you first,” said the Hermit. Madison tilted her head to one side, furrowing her brow in thought.

“What was that?” asked Madison.

“I said-“ said the Hermit, but Madison held up a hand, shushing him.

“Nightdust?” asked Madison. She appeared to be listening for a moment, and then nodded. “Okay, I know you have to get back to your herd, but I want to ride you. Tomorrow? Okay, Nightdust. Do you promise?” The horse snorted and pressed his nose into her palm. “Okay, okay, I’ll bring an apple tomorrow.”

“Madison? Were you talking to Nightdust?” asked Jess.

“Yeah,” said Madison. “He talked to me! He’s never done that before.” They watched the pony gallop back over to his herd, the adults confused and just a little worried.

The next day, as promised, Madison showed up with an apple in hand. When the Hermit called Nightdust over, the pony trotted over to Madison instead.

“Uhm, Madison, maybe you should, eh… use the apple to train him instead?” asked the Hermit.

“Oh, I can make another one appear anyway,” said Madison, holding her hand flat so Nightdust could eat the apple. He looked quite happy, swishing his tail.

A few days later, after leading Nightdust around by an old lead rope that Jess had found, Madison convinced Nightdust to let her ride him. Jess helped her up onto the horse’s back, where she sat quite happily. The pony had been tense and frightened under her before, but now he was quite calm. He trusted the girl on his back, mostly because she could give him whatever treats he wanted. Madison petted his mane, happy to be up this high.

“Are you sure that you’re completely human?” asked Jess, watching the girl riding around on Nightdust’s back. She trusted the horse to carry her, letting him get used to her presence first.

“You don’t think that she got her horse-whispering skills from you?” asked the Hermit.

“I guess Generals are supposed to have a bond with horses, but it’s always been more about controlling them,” said Jess. “Madison seems more like…”

“A Soul Rider?” the Hermit prompted. Jess nodded. “You know that there doesn’t need to be a Soul Rider in the family for someone to be born one, don’t you?”

“Honestly, no. I didn’t know that,” said Jess. “But she can’t be one, can she? We already have all five this cycle.”

“There have been more than five,” said the Hermit.

“You know a lot more about the enemy than you should, my love,” said Jess. “Should I be worried?”

“Know thy enemy, Jessica,” said the Hermit. Jess kissed him.

Madison came back every day for more lessons, soon learning how to ride horses from her great grandmother. Nightdust even permitted tack to be put on him, as did another wild pony that Jess had begun to train.

“Does Nightdust talk to you often?” asked Jess.

“Yeah, he talks to me a lot,” said Madison. “Don’t you Nightdust?” She laughed. “Yeah, I know, I talk a lot.” She petted his mane.

“Say, do you want to race back to the Hermit’s cottage?” asked Jess. “I have to get going soon.”

“Yeah, let’s go!” said Madison. Jess let her win, too busy watching the horse and rider work together. They looked like they’d known each other for years, yet it had only been a little over a week. There was no doubt about it- Madison would be the perfect candidate for a future Dark Rider or Soul Rider. Jess could not let that happen.

“Madison,” said Jess after Madison had stopped gloating over her victory. “You have to be careful with Nightdust.”

“I know,” said Madison.

“No, I mean… don’t let anyone see you riding him, okay? And don’t tell anyone about it,” said Jess. “Keep it a secret.”

“Oh, my parents won’t believe me anyway,” said Madison. “I’ll only tell Louisa.”

“No, you can’t tell her either,” said Jess. “Promise me, okay?”

“But I’ve already told her,” said Madison.

“Oh, okay,” said Jess, her heart beating fast. It was too late, then. Or was it?

After Madison returned home, Jess snuggled into the Hermit’s arms.

“What’s wrong, my love?” asked the Hermit, stroking her hair.

“Can you tell Louisa not to tell the druids about Madison?” asked Jess. “They can’t find out about her. Because if they do, Dark Core will. Either way, we’ll lose her.”

“I’ll talk to her,” said the Hermit.

The Hermit stopped Louisa the next time she came to his hut.

“Ehm, Louisa,” said the Hermit. “Have you, uh… told anyone about Madison’s bond with Nightdust?”

“No, but I can see it,” said Louisa. “I don’t want her getting involved in any of this, though. She’s too innocent.”

“That’s good,” said the Hermit. “So you’ll protect her?”

“She kind of inspires that protective instinct,” said Louisa. “I won’t tell them.”

“Good. Thank you,” said the Hermit.

When the Hermit told Jess the good news that night, she felt a great weight fall off her shoulders. Her family was still safe.


End file.
